Ron's Simple Plan
by Taya J Weasley
Summary: Lyrics by Simple Plan (hence the title).*ahem* short piece of fluff, please review (cuz i never write fluff and i dunno it this stinks!)


Ron's Simple Plan   
_Taya J Weasley, The Author _

16 year old Hermione Granger walked into the Gryffindor common room with one thing on her mind: sleep. Well, two, but sleep was her priority. She had missed sleeping for almost 4 days straight, due to stress. Not only were the O.W.L.s coming up, but she and her boyfriend (now ex-) Ron had split up early in the week. It seemed that the mixture of the two wasn't good. During the day, she tried to avoid Ron as best she could, try to ignore his stares in classes, and still takes enough notes for the tests. After classes were over, she would head straight to the library to beat all the other older students cramming for the O.W.L.s.  
She walked in, only to find all the candle's out, the fire smoldering, and the blinds pulled shut. She looked around oddly, seeing as it was only 8.3o, no one is usually upstairs asleep yet. But the common room was deserted, completely. She glanced around slowly, until her eyes fell upon a note that was folded neatly and was raised on a small table. She walked over to it, and saw her name written in cursive in a deep blue ink. Curiously, she opened she the envelope, and read the lines written. **__**

**__**

**_Hermione, welcome to the common room. Is it strange to see it so quiet? It's because I'm not there to yell and holler._****** **_  
Walk to the chair by the fireplace._******

With a raised eyebrow, she walked cautiously to the next chair, seeing another envelope on the seat for her. On the outside, in the same blue ink, was written _'Read Me Now'_. She smiled and read it. 

What are you doing walking around in the dark?   
Go back and light the fire. __

__

_'Clever!'_ She thought as she walked to light the fire while laughing. After a simple flick of her wand, the fire was on, and another letter was there on the mantel. 

I'm taking my time  
I'm trying to leave the memories of you behind  
I'm gonna be fine  
As soon as I get your picture right out of my mind 

Walk to your favorite study table. 

This one wasn't amusing, nor was it lighthearted, her stomach sank back to the guilt that was in it when she first walked in. She complied and went to the table everyone knew was reserved for her. (Because it was the biggest and could hold the most books.) 

I wanna feel the way you make me feel  
When I'm with you  
I wanna be the only hand  
You need to hold on to 

Go sit on the couch...please. 

Hermione was a little puzzled by this one, but had figured out who it was from at least. She went to the couch, and threw herself on it, and buried her face in the cushion. If Ron wanted to make her feel bad, this was working. 

But every time I try  
You don't have time  
I guess I'll never get to call you mine... 

I'm sorry Hermione,  
Love, Ron 

She cried for a few minutes after she read this, and then felt someone put hands on her shoulder. She tensed up, and held her breath for a moment, and was afraid to turn around.  
"Please don't cry, 'Mione, I hate seeing you cry." The voice said softly, slowly rubbing her shoulders.  
"I'm not crying-" she lied, "I'm feeling sorry for myself."  
"Why should you feel sorry for yourself?"  
"Because, I let the best thing that's ever happened to me get away."  
"What if that thing was willing to come back?"  
"I- I don't know, I just don't want-"  
"To get hurt like this again?" He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I won't hurt you again 'Mione, I don't want to see you cry." He stood up straight. "I love you, and- I'm sorry..."  
Hermione stood up and looked Ron straight in the eye. "I love you too," she kneeled on the couch, and pulled him into a close hug, "I'm sorry," she whispered into his neck.  
"I'm sorry too," he softly rubbed her back.  
"Ron,"   
"Yeah?" Hermione pulled back and looked at him seriously.  
"You can always call me yours," and she grinned and pulled him back into a hug. **_END!! Hehe I felt like writing a bunch of fluff. ^_^ Please review!!  
Taya J Weasley, The Author_******


End file.
